El Geek informático y la lectora de auras
by kunashgi448
Summary: Cody no ha tenido una vida como el quería después que drama total terminara, Sierra ya no lo molestaba al estar en un centro psiquiátrico por su enfermiza obsesión por el, con tanto estrés, sale a caminar por el bosque nevado para relajarse, termina perdiéndose sin saber como regresar, de pura casualidad encuentra una casa en el árbol donde conocería a una chica especial. CodyXDawn
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1: una nueva amistad**

El mes de enero solía ser el más frío del año en Canadá, a pesar de las temperaturas bajo el punto de congelación, la blanca nieve caer sobre aquel bosque hacia que la sensación de frío valiera la pena, necesitaba una caminata para olvidarse por los malos momentos, el reality show que lo dio a conocer por el mundo por fin había terminado, Chris, el Chef y los productores están en prisión federal por sus sádicas ideas para torturar a los concursantes, un principio se preocupaban para por lo menos evitar una muerte en vivo con pasantes, pero poco a poco les importaba menos cada temporada, participar en una isla de desechos tóxicos, ya ni siquiera darles una cabaña o comida, todo se salió de control cuando el conductor dijo en televisión que no le importaba dejar morir a los participantes en una isla robótica a punto de auto destruirse por una loca malvada, acabo la sexta temporada y fueron detenidos por la policía federal canadiense, los abogados de Courtney y el padre influyente de Dakota lo dejaran un buen tiempo en la cárcel, cada uno dio su testimonio en el juicio sobre como los había afectado.

"que recuerdos, pensar que paso un año" pensó Cody caminando por la blanca nieve, los nuevos productores copiaron la idea de gira mundial pero lo hicieron en parejas y con Don como anfitrión, tenía más carisma pero no lo veía mucho, a todos les afecto la fama que tuvieron que moverse de sus casas, no le importaba ser perseguidos por chicas bonitas pero molestar a su padre con acosarlo mientras se bañaba era otra cosa distinta.  
En cuanto al tema de las chicas no tenía suerte, hace tiempo supero su amor por Gwen sabiendo que no era su tipo de chico, aceptaba al menos ser su amigo y ayudarla a ser feliz con cualquiera, incluso si era alguien tan molesto como Duncan, Sierra era un caso que no tuvo un buen final, después de regresar de todos estrellas, sus acosos incrementaron a niveles que nunca pensó que pudieran existir, tantas veces que trato de decirle que sólo la veía como una gran amiga pero no como una novia pero ella lo ignoraba o lo tomaba de la manera equivocada, tanto fue el acoso que no tuvo más opción que poner una orden de restricción, sin poder acercarse a el o a su familia, no lo temo de la mejor forma creyendo que la familia de el no aceptaban su relación y los separarían, una noche lo sedo de alguna forma y lo secuestro para estar juntos por siempre, sólo recordaba borrosas imágenes de como entraba a un cuarto oscuro, sentado con cadena en pies y manos, sus intentos de darle de comer de forma amorosa y como la policía la arresto por secuestro y por herir a un policía con una pistola, ya había cruzado el límite racional por mantener ese amor enfermizo que ella tenía en la cabeza, aunque se opuso no evito que la llevarán a un centro psiquiátrico, no podía visitarla porque arrumaría el proceso para quitar su obsesión con el y ser la Sierra amable que lo ayudo al final de la temporada, sólo pidió al juez un reporte semanal de su estado y avances en la terapia, cuando ella saliera, sería el primero en verla.

-¿no había pasado ese árbol con la marca de luna?-genial, estaba perdido en un bosque que no conocía, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta que se salió del camino, sólo veía árboles sin hojas cubiertos de nieve, el miedo que un oso apareciera y lo machacara con sus garras otra vez lo asustaba, algo oculto pero visible vio una escalera de madera que llevaba a una casa del árbol, tal vez hubiera algo que mantuviera cálido, corrió y subió la escalera con cuidado de no caerse pues estaba alto, al llegar como una persona educada toco la puerta pero esta se abrió con el golpe, todo parecía viejo y raro, cada paso era un crujido de la madera vieja, sentía que algo le saltaría en la cara desde la oscuridad, no vio a nadie pero si a un pasillo que llevaba a una sección de la casa con techo de aluminio y un piso tapizado, picado por la curiosidad fue a ver, vio varias cosas que alguien que le gusté la brujería, atrapa sueños, velas blancas y rojas pegadas al piso, de la nada sintió algo que subía por sus jeans y luego por su chamarra negra con rayas verdes en las mangas, para su alivio solo era una ardilla posado sobre su hombro, se veía que tenía frío por el tono azulado que tenía.

-hola pequeño, ¿no deberías estar en tu hogar con este frío?, vamos a calentarnos-fuero de regreso a la casa donde Cody improviso con su bufanda blanca un lugar cálido para el animalito, le dio una bellota que tenía en su bolsillo de pura casualidad, ni siquiera sabe porque tomo una en medio de la nieve pero se alegraba que sirviera de algo.

-eres muy bueno con mi amigo Cody-de la nada el fuego de la chimenea, asustadolo, era una chica de piel pálida, cabello rubio suelto, tenía una chamarra rosa con medias largas negras, la ardilla camino hasta ella subiendo por su brazo, ella acaricio la cabeza con delicadeza pero con una sonrisa sincera, por alguna razón se le hacia familiar pero no lograba ubicarla.

-uh...¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

-muy simple, aquella fiesta que Geoff organizo para celebrar el arresto de Chris, todos nos tuvimos que presentar y contar nuestra experiencia en la competencia, recuerdo los nombres pero tu aura hizo que me acordara de ti-chica simpática pero algo extraña, le gusta los animales y hablaba mucho del aura...

-¿Dawn?, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto confundido, no esperaba encontrar a otro participante de drama total pero de otra generación.

-esta es mi casa, fui a dar mi caminata nocturna cuando te vi entrando, ¿que te trae al bosque a estas horas?-le pregunto mientras dejaba a la ardilla en la rama de su árbol, metiendo la bufanda dentro para que no pasará frío, a Cody no le importó que usarán su prenda como cobija.

-no tuve un buen día, decidí caminar por el bosque aprovechando que nevada para pensar mejor las cosas pero no me fije que me salí del camino y me perdí, encontré tu casa del árbol buscando ayuda para regresar-le explico con calma, vio por la ventada que se acercaba una tormenta de nieve, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para regresar a su departamento.

-no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi hogar hasta mañana, será un gusto guiarte de regreso a la ciudad, tienes asuntos pendientes según puedo leer en tu aura-.

-¿el aura no es la energía que emanan los seres vivos mostrando sus emocione a bases de colores?, no sabía que podrías leer el pasado y los pensamientos de otras personas-.

-correcto...fue la razón por la cual me acorde de tu nombre, tienes un aura muy especial, normalmente sólo se manifiestan uno o dos colores pero el tuyo es como un arcoiris, una mezcla de emociones que nunca había visto, interesante-se había acercado invadiendo su espacio personal haciendo sentir incómodo, se apartó un poco para no decir que la molestaba pero también que no hiciera eso.

-ya veo, ¿cuantos colores tengo ahora?-le pregunto, Dawn empezó a pensar mientras lo veía directamente, empezó a caminar alrededor de el, confundido, decidió esperar su respuesta.

-cinco de diferentes tamaños, amarillo que muestra que te preocupas por los demás para que no sufran, verde muestra la amabilidad que poses, rosa que tienes instintos romántico, azul...muestra la tristeza por lo que sucedió con Sierra y morado, miedo a los osos y a desactivar una bomba bajo presión-Dawn había visto un miedo más pero sabía que era un tema muy delicado y personal de Cody, algo que pondría el ambiente incómodo.

-parece que soy una persona muy variada, cambiando el tema, ¿puedo dormir aquí?, me gustaría tener una cobija si voy a dormir en el suelo-.

-oh, no te preocupes, puedes utilizar la hamaca, yo duermo meditando en la noche, descanso mejor de esta forma-Cody no esta seguro pero no quería hablar más, su cuerpo exigía descanso después de una larga caminata sobre la nieve, se recostó en la tela, viendo como la chica se sentaba sobre un tapete gris en posición de meditación.

-enserio te debo una por dejarme dormir en tu casa, muchas gracias Dawn-ella sólo abrió un ojo mientras le sonreía.

-es un placer tenerte en mi humilde casa, buenas noches-.

-buenas noches-el fuego calentaba la casa del árbol de frío Artico que había afuera, ninguno tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche, no siquiera el viento los molesto un poco, a la mañana siguiente sólo quedaba cenizas de aquel calor nocturno, Cody despertó un poco desconcertado al ver que no estaba en su cuarto pero luego de acordó de todo lo que pasó ayer, el lugar seguía oscuro, con abrir la ventana supo que faltaría un buen rato para que que el sol saliera, agregando el factor de que estaba nublado le pronosticaba unas dos horas más o menos, volteo a ver donde Dawn, con esa concentración perfecta, le costaba creer que alguien pueda dormir de esa forma pero ya sabe que ella no es alguien normal como la mayoría de los que participaron en el show, agarro una cobija tirada, la froto entre sus manos para calentarlo un poco y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, no sabía si tenía frío pero por lo menos de esa forma estaría seguro que no era así, su estómago gruño exigiendo comida, Cody avergonzado hizo el sonido de silencio como su estómago lo pudiera escuchar, no quería despertarla, sería rudo de su parte pero tenía hambre, vio un mini refrigerador al fondo del cuarto, al abrirlo solo vio frutas y verduras frescas, debió imaginar que no comería nada que antes no estuviera vivo, un cóctel de frutas sonaba delicioso para el desayuno, tuvo que mover varias cosas antes que encontrar un par de cuchillos limpios, al tratar de agarrarlos en la oscuridad noto algo muy suave, al acercar el misterioso objeto vio unos panties morados, al ver esto lo lanzo lejos con la cara sonrojada, se sentía un pervertido buscando ropa interior de mujer, lo quito de su mente mientras cortaba la fruta en pedacitos, era una combinación mango, mandarina, kiwi, sandia, manzana y durazno, sólo encontró vasos de cristal para poner la fruta, se recargó en el borde de la ventana disfrutando de la blanca vista mientras comía con la mano, era mejor que una televisión de alta definición, apreciaba la naturaleza aunque su mente estuviera más en el ciber mundo con fascinación por las computados, sintió algo sobre sus hombros, algo cálido, era una cobija que Dawn le había puesto, aún llevando la suya.

-buenos días Dawn, hice el desayuno con las frutas del refrigerador, espero no te moleste-ella se coloco a su lado viendo las fruta picada, le sonrió agradecida.

-eres muy lindo por preocuparte por mi, la cobija y esta comida demuestra la gran persona que eres Cody-el chico desvío la mirada mientras reía nerviosamente, era la primera vez que una chica le decía lindo quitando a Sierra, ella era un caso aparte, en silencio comieron su ligero desayuno mientras miraban cada detalle del bosque.

-Cody...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la pregunta tenía algo de nervios según escucho.

-claro, dispara tu duda-dijo tirando de actuar normal, sin mostrar una expresión de duda.

-¿te importaría que fuéramos amigos?...eres una persona muy amable y a pesar de que fue poco tiempo me gusto tener compañía, se que soy rara para ti por mis cosas del aura y hablar con los animales, por eso vivo sola para no molestar a nadie, si no quieres lo entenderé, después de todo soy...-sintió un ligero golpe en la frente, sin dejar la terminar, Cody tenía una mirada sería que rara vez tenía, había sido un sutil golpe con el dedo.

-no termines esa oración ni en tu cabeza, la gente puede decir que eres rara pero para mi, yo definiría como una chica especial con esos poderes que la misma naturaleza te dio para que la protegieras, o eso quiero pensar, no dejes que personas que no te entienda te afecten, yo sería el raro con mi adicción a la tecnología y a los dulces, pero ser raro te hace no ser alguien del montón, alguien normal, eso hace nuestras vidas más interesante, así que cambia ese color azul de tu aura a uno más feliz, no necesito leer tu energía para saber que eso te pone triste-.

-Cody...-veía esa brillante aura amarilla rodearlo, puso su mano sobre su cabeza cambiando a una sonrisa dejando ver el hueco que tenía entre sus dientes, pensando que se veía tierno pareciendo un niño.

-me encantaría formar una amistad contigo Dawn, es más, te parece que venga cada sábado a verte para que no te sientas sola, necesito relajar mi mente de tanto estrés con mis problemas y proyectos personales, ¿que opinas?-la respuesta no fue una hablada sino un abrazo que correspondió de inmediato, ella no cabía de felicidad de poder hablar con una persona sin esa miradas de rareza que sus pocos amigos le daban algunas veces, eran un par de raros a su propio estilo, se separaron un poco avergonzado por el repentino abrazo pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-será mejor que te lleve de regreso a la ciudad, alguien puede estar preocupado por que no llegaste anoche-Cody se asusto un poco al saber la regañada que tendría de su padre por preocuparlo, no llevaba el celular pensado que no lo necesitaría, vaya error.

-lo había olvidado, pero aprovecharemos de dar un paseo por el bosque esta mañana y poder platicar un poco-Dawn sólo asintió, se fue a su lugar de meditación para guardar una cosas, parece que perderse por el bosque en la noche no fue tan malo después de todo, tenía una nueva amiga que era especial, el era un geek informático y ella una lectora de auras, una combinación curiosa e interesante.

 **A/N: vi la serie completa (todas las temporadas) y me fascino, Cody es mi personaje favorito por mucho y Dawn es mi personaje femenino preferido por su fascinación a la naturaleza y que no le importe que le digan rara (yo soy raro a mi manera y me vale un comino lo que los demás digan), leí historias y vi dibujos de ellos juntos, ahora soy muy fan de esta pareja crack, esto va dedicado mas que nada a otros fans que les guste esta pareja, solo espero no ser el único que hable español, gracias por leer y que tengan buen día, CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: para eso estamos los amigos.**

La semana había pasado sin mucha novedad, su rutina de meditación y conexión con la madre naturaleza era lo mismo, le agradaba, pero en el fondo de ella quería algo novedoso, algo que hoy seria nuevo, una clase especial de yoga para su nuevo amigo Cody, Dawn noto mucha tensión en su aura por lo que antes de despedirse hace una semana le dijo que vinera con ropa cómoda, la energía del lago debía estar a su máximo dentro de poco, se cambió a su ropa de yoga, una blusa deportiva color azul y pants negros, amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo, bajo de su casa del árbol con las cosas, no podría encontrarse con el en la casa como habían acordado, por lo que dejo una nota pegada en el tronco para que lo viera.

 **Cody**

 **Sigue adelante hasta que llegues a un árbol rodeado de flores blancas, da vuelta a la izquierda y caminas hasta que veas una maravilla natural, ahí estaré esperándote para enseñarte algo.**

 **Dawn**

 **PD: no tires esta nota en el bosque, déjala en mi casa o guárdala en uno de tus bolsillos, trata de no lastimar ningún ser vivo en tu camino.**

"espero que con esto sea suficiente" pensó la chica para empezar a caminar descalza por la tierra para sentir el contacto con la naturaleza, al llegar al punto más alto donde podías ver el lago cristalino muy hermoso, estaba parada sobre una superficie de roca donde tenía una vista perfecta del lugar, rodeado de pinos altos y verdes, respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco, coloco las dos lonas sobre la superficie de la roca, después de un corto tiempo vio a Cody tomando una foto de su celular del lago, sólo que ahora venía con una camisa verde oscuro con una chamarra azul, pants grises y unos tenis blancos.

-Cody, por aquí-Dawn moviendo su brazo para llamar su atención, se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo en forma de saludo.

-buenos días Dawn, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera aquí? -le pregunto mientras las lonas cafés en el suelo.

-por lo que veo en tu aura tampoco has tenido una semana tranquila, veo mucho estrés en tu cuerpo y quiero ayudarte a sacarlo-le dije mientras colocaba unas velas alrededor de las lonas para los aromas.

-te lo agradecería bastante, por cierto ¿por qué estas descalzas? -me pregunto curioso al ver mis pies al aire libre.

-me gusta tener contacto directo con la tierra y la madre naturaleza, quítate los tenis y párate sobre la lona que voy a enseñarte un poco de yoga-con su mirada supo que jamás lo había intentado antes, pero estaría encantada de ayudarlo.

-entendido, sólo que es mi primera vez así que ten paciencia conmigo-le dijo Cody algo apenado.

-oh, no te preocupes, haré mi rutina diaria así que trata de seguirme hasta donde puedas, una vez tu cuerpo se canse ponte como estoy ahora, cierra los ojos y respira mientras tus oídos escuchan los sonidos de la naturaleza, sacando todo lo malo cuando exhalas-Dawn le mostró como tenía que sentarse y poner su cuerpo para la respiración, una vez lo domino empezaron con los estiramientos de cuerpo, me pongo de punta sobre un pie mantenido el otro pie pegado en su muslo, con las manos alzadas, abrió un ojo para ver como Cody trato de imitarme pero no paraba de temblar por la falta de equilibrio, no pude invitar reírme en voz baja, luego fueron estiramientos de brazos y piernas, el geek ya estaba sudando por el esfuerzo, necesitaba unos consejos, se acercó a el y puso sus manos para colocar mejor su brazo.

-trata de no mover este brazo, imaginan un punto blanco en tu mente y enfócate solo en eso, hacia mantendrás el equilibrio, aguanta unos segundos en esa posición y luego acuéstate mientras yo término-su piel era cálida al contacto, paso el resto del tiempo acostado, relajando los músculos, por mi parte terminaba con mi postura favorita, sentía la mirada de mi amigo impresionado por mi habilidad y flexibilidad, algo que se obtiene con la práctica.

-¿cansado?-le pregunto con gracia mientras se acostaba con una sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta con sólo verlo sudado.

-como nunca antes, jamás pensé que esto fuera tan cansado-dijo Cody quitándose el sudor de la frente, pero sonriendo.

-tranquilo, ahora tensarás cada parte de tu cuerpo para relajar los músculos, empieza en tu frente hasta los pies, veras como la magia actúa-era una gran sensación, se sentía relajado y ligero, era como si hubieras corrido un maratón, pero no sentías los efectos del cansancio.

-increíble, no me sentía así de relajado desde hace tiempo, te debo una Dawn, gracias-.

-no hace falta, haría lo que fuera para ayudar a un amigo en problemas, y nosotros somos amigos-.

-por lo menos deja llevarme las lonas hasta tu casa, una vez allí podemos platicar un poco ¿vale? -Cody cargo ambas lonas de regreso a casa, me mostro la nota para que viera que no la había tirado en mi preciado bosque, lo cual agradecía mucho pues odiaba a las personas que tiraban basura en lugares naturales, también me platico como había sido su semana con todos los problemas que tenía, llegaron a la casita del árbol, guardo las lonas donde le dije y espero en la mesita mientras yo traía algo para tomar, un té de manzanilla.

-toma, un poco de té de manzanilla, nos ayudara a relajarte después de tanto cansancio físico y mental-agarro con cuidado la taza caliente y bebió un poco, sabía muy bien, Cody no era de las personas que tomaba te, pero este lo podría usar cuando tuviera insomnio.

-esta delicioso, ¿Dónde compraste él te?, me vendría bien para relajarme en las noches-dijo Cody preguntándole a Dawn.

-si, puedes conseguirlo en el mercado de la ciudad, sólo dile al vendedor que eres mi amigo y te dará un descuento-.

-me sorprende cuanto amas la naturaleza, jamás había conocido a alguien que se mudara al bosque para vivir en este ambiente fuera de la ciudad-Dawn dejo la taza en la mesa mirándola con melancolía, eso me trajo recuerdos no muy agradables, casi me pierdo en mis pensamientos, pero le respondí.

-no fue exactamente porque quisiera, tuve algunas diferencias con mis padres sobre mi habilidad, todo paso tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba arreglando esta casita vieja para vivir, no la tengo fácil pero la energía que me da el universo me ayuda bastante-vio la expresión de Cody que se regañaba a si mismo por la pregunta, pero eso también le demostró algo, se tomó de un sorbo la bebida, se paró extendiéndome la mano, estaba confundida.

-yo tampoco he tenido una vida fácil, mi padre era muy estricto conmigo y por eso me refugie en la computadora, un espacio donde no podía decirme que hacer, a veces me golpeaba para desquitarse de sus errores...y nunca conocí a mi madre, a lo que quiero llegar es que ya no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, si somos opuesto, tú la naturaleza y yo la tecnología, pero los opuestos se aterran, oh en este caso los raros como nosotros-le dedico una pequeña sonría con una mirada que trasmitía confianza, Dawn lo miraba sin palabras, jamás esperaba encontrar tal lazo con la amistad con Cody, se sentía aceptada, tenía en alguien en quien apoyarse si se sentía mal, con una sonrisa y un muy ligero tomo rosado en su rostro pálido tomo su mano.

-por supuesto, para eso son los amigos-se quedaron viendo a los ojos, un momento se rompió súbitamente evitando se escuchó el quejido de un animal, oh no, corrió al hogar de mi querida amiga ardilla, estaba fría y sufría mucho, estaba peor que esta mañana.

-necesita ayuda veterinaria, dame un momento-saco su celular y marco un número, busque desesperada una prenda para mantener el calor corporal, había tratado con todos los medios naturales para curarlo, pero nada servía, me sentía frustrada y culpable, no escuche nada de la conversación que tuvo Cody por teléfono, pero se oía serio.

-no aguantará mucho, ¿qué hacemos? -ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no soportaba ver a un animal sufrir y más cuando lo cuidé desde que era niña, yo lo vi nació, y no quiero verlo morir.

-vamos a la ciudad, confía en mí, prometo que se pondrá mejor-sin dudar salieron de la casa y empezaron a correr, Dawn sujetaba a la ardilla entre su pecho, tenía la mente tan distraída que no vio una rama con espinas apunto de estrellarse en su cara.

-¡CUIDADO!-Cody puso el brazo para protegerme y golpear la rama para que no le estorbara, llegaron al inicio del bosque donde había una bicicleta, pusieron con cuidado al animal en la caseta de enfrente de la bici.

-menos mal que la traje, Dawn, sujétate fuerte que voy a ir muy rápido-rodé mis brazos sobre su abdomen, Cody no perdió tiempo fue a toda velocidad, fue un viaje donde varios automovilistas mostraron su disconforme con el claxon, pero no les importo, llegaron a un edificio de blanco en el borde de la ciudad, entraron rápidamente donde los esperaba DJ.

-¿¡cómo está la ardilla?!-pregunto DJ preocupado.

-terrible, no se sí aguantará mucho, necesitamos que tu mama lo atendida de inmediato, es por eso que te llame tan de repente-le explico Cody mientras le entregaba a la criatura con cuidado.

-mama es la mejor veterinaria de la ciudad, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo, les pediré que vayan a la sala de espera-DJ se metió a un cuarto, sólo restaba esperar, Cody decidió que era mejor que salir de ese ambiente y salieron al patio.

-tengo miedo que le pase algo, tengo miedo-temblaba de la preocupación, sentí los brazos de Cody abrazándome para calmarme un poco.

-todo saldrá bien, tranquila-repetía varias veces.

-es sólo que yo lo vi nacer, su madre era mi amiga cuando era niña, cuando su tiempo llego le prometí que cuidaría de su hijo…seguro piensas que estoy loca-recargo mi cabeza su hombro mientras él me acariciaba mi cabello.

-ten fe en que todo saldrá bien Dawn, todo saldrá bien-pasaron horas de incertidumbre hasta la madre de DJ salió por la puerta con expresión de alivio.

-tuvieron suerte, un día más y ya estaría muerto por hipotermia, creo que...¡oh por dios chico que te paso en el brazo!-al ver el brazo de Cody me sorprendió que tenía una mancha de sangre por todo la zona de brazo.

-traiga vendaje y aloe vera, yo me encargo-le dije a la veterinaria, ella dudo, pero fue por lo que le pedi, tenía que seguir con el negocio, sólo nos ayudo porque eran amigos de su hijo, pero no podía perder tiempo, totalmente entendible, ya con lo necesario lo empecé a vendar y tratar la herida.

-no era necesario que lo...auh, eso duele un poco, jeje-Dawn le limpio las manchas de sangre, coloco el remedio natural en la herida para que no se infectara y lo empezó a vendar.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, no sabes cómo agradezco al universo de poder conocerte-ambos sonrieron, aunque Cody se aguantaba las sensaciones de rascarse la herida, fueron a ver a la ardilla que tendría que quedarse un tiempo en observación, ya era muy noche, su padre estaría de viaje el fin de semana por trabajo y no quería que Dawn regresara al bosque tan noche sola.

-Dawn, ¿te párese que vengas a dormir a mi casa?, ya es muy noche y parece que volverá a ser una noche fría, no quiero que te enfermes porque tu casa no es muy caliente, si...-la lectora de auras puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callara, su aura lo mostraba ninguna muestra de deseos sexuales y quería pasar más tiempo juntos.

-acepto tu propuesta Cody, sólo no me espíes cuando vaya al baño-.

-yo...no...soy un pervertido-se río por la cara de vergüenza, se veía tan lindo.

-tranquilo, es sólo una broma, vamos que se hace tarde-con ello emprendieron el camino a la casa de Cody, donde ahora sería Dawn quien conocería la forma de vida del Geek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: una realidad dolorosa**.

Llegaron a la casa corriendo por el frío que tenían, la ropa que llevaban no era para este tipo de climas gélidos, una vez adentro de la residencia de dos pisos, Cody fue por un poco de café para el y agua para su invitada.

-¿Café a estas horas?-le pregunto Dawn mientras tomaba un poco de fuente de vida, o así le decía al agua.

-tengo que trabajar en mi proyecto hasta tarde, no puedo perder más tiempo-era cierto, con el percance de la computadora muerta perdió avances.

-por lo que veo es algo muy importante para ti, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-en eso un gato de color naranja se subió al hombro de Dawn para empezar a olerla.

-el es mi mascota, se llama Jake-el gato empezaba a ronronear, parecía que le agradaba el aroma de la chica, Dawn respondió rescaldo su cuello con su dedo sin ocultar su sonrisa, luego puso atención a los maullidos

-Jake dice que es la hora de su comida paso hace tiempo, sino lo alimentas arañara tu sillón, otra vez-.

-joder, se me olvido dejarle la comida antes de salir, gracias por recordarme, me servirías como traductora para que Jake deje de arañar mis cosas-dijo en tono de broma mientras iba por la comida de su mascota.

-dice que es divertido ver tu cara al ver su desastre-.

-muy gracioso, tu próximo baño lo haré muy especial-Jake se bajó directo a comer, ignorando a su dueño, Cody invito a su amiga a su cuarto pues aún era temprano y quería probar algo con ella.

-bonito cuarto-lo era ignorado algunas bolsas de frituras en el suelo y varias piezas de computadoras por todo el suelo.

-se que es un desastre pero enfoco más mi tiempo en la computadora, espera un momento, quiere mostrarte algo genial-Cody se enfocaba en una de sus tres computadoras de mesa, Dawn decidió dar un vistazo rápido al cuarto, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que de pura casualidad dio con una caja de madera, la tomo para verlo mejor.

-no, no, no, es privado, lo siento, no se por que lo deje aquí-tomo la caja y la guardo en su armario, se volteó a la chica para mostrarle una especie de casco extraño.

-¿quieres qué me ponga eso?-pregunto un poco desconfiada la naturalista.

-confía en mi, será divertido-Cody se reía internamente, esto sería muy bueno.

-¿qué es exactamente?-pregunto Dawn mientras se ponía el casco.

-es un pequeño juego de realidad virtual llamado Outlast, disfrútalo-Cody inicio el juego, desde la pantalla podía ver lo que ella veía con el casco de realidad virtual, había aparecido en una iglesia abandonada, ella podía mover la vista pero no el personaje que era controlado por el.

-es raro, se que es un mundo digital pero parece tan real, ¿qué fue eso?-Cody guiaba al personaje dentro de la iglesia, donde aparecía un cruz de cabeza en llamas, el volumen estaba al máximo por lo que cuando dio el screamer, Dawn no pudo contener un pequeño grito, el problema fue que tropezó con uno de los cables, por reflejo alcanzo a ser atrapada por Cody, quedando en una posición muy embarazosa, no pudieron quitar el contacto entre sus ojos, el casco de realidad virtual se había rompió por el golpe, todo fue extraño, sólo pronunciaron sus nombres, fue Jake quien interrumpió el momento atrapando la cara de su amo, con la intención de proteger a la chica de sus intentos pervertido, pues aún que no lo crean esta consiente de esos problemas, Jake se arrulló en sus piernas que por costumbre estaban cruzadas.

-te lo merecías por asustarme, muchas gracias Jake, es muy lindo de tu parte-Dawn acaricio la espalda del gato como recompensa, Cody por otra parte reparaba el casco con notables rasguños en su cara.

-no lo mimes tanto, luego me atacara más veces con tal de obtener tus caricias-después le explico a su amiga el complicado código binario para que eso segundos de su proyecto funcionaran.

-¿por qué trabajas en esto?-Cody tecleaba sin fin, respondió sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla con los miles de números.

-es algo que siempre quise crear como un desarrolladores indi, un gran paso para un mundo alterno, creado a nuestras necesidades personales-.

-pero no deja de ser un mundo falso, algo para escapar de la realidad-Dawn tenía algo de razón, lo dejo pensando en una respuesta cuando escucho un fuerte ruido venir de la planta de abajo.

-¡Cody!-era su padre, ¿qué rayos hacia aquí?, debía estar en Seattle por asuntos de trabajo según el, y por su voz distorsionada debía estar muy ebrio.

-Dawn, escúchame bien, toma ropa abrigadora de mi armario y regresa a casa, es muy peligroso-.

-pero...-.  
-¡haz lo que te digo!, ¡no voy a dejar que te lastime!-Dawn con sólo ver la cara de pánico de Cody y el drástico cambio en su interior obedeció, salió por el techo por donde le indicó Cody que había una escalera, al bajar vio a padre y hijo peleando.

-¿¡no me prometiste que no ibas a tomar?!-le grito enfadado a su padre.

-¡cállate bueno parada nada!, ¡yo hago lo que quiero!-por su estado golpeó a su propio hijo en la cara, algo que había vivido por muchos años.

-¡déjelo por favor!-corrió Dawn a ayudarlo.

-¡vete!, este no es tu asunto-le grito en el suelo, más asustado que molesto.

-oh, así que tienes una amiga, que buena esta, tal vez pueda cogérmela para mantenerme caliente-.

-¡a ella no la metas en esto!-se pudo enfrente para detenerlo.

-vamos, si se ve que es igual que tu madre, una puta que murió por una enfermedad sin...-Cody lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, con lágrimas en los ojos, nadie podía insultaría, nadie, tomo a Dawn y entraron bosque adentro dejando al hombre noqueado en el patio, la nieve empezaba a caer, Dawn no decía nada, ver las lágrimas salir de su amigo que respiraba rápidamente, como si tratando de escapar de algo, al llegar a un claro cubierto de nieve soltó su mano y cayo de rodillas, lo único que puedo hacer Dawn, fue abrazarlo con fuerza por la espalda, susurrando que todo estaría bien.

-ahora lo entiendes, por que trabajo en esa realidad falsa, sólo quiero escapar de todo, me puedo de ir de la casa pero los recuerdos siguen persiguiéndome-todo dolía por dentro, nunca quiso platicar de esto con nadie porque odiaba que la gente se preocupara por el, pero hoy simplemente exploto por la situaciones, y sin quererlo involucro a una amiga.

-tu madre...me hubiera gustado tener una madre que se preocupara por mi de la manera en que lo hizo por ustedes-hablaba en voz baja para calmarlo, pero Dawn estaba recodando a su familia, algo que no era nada agradable.

-¿¡y porque lo salvo al el?!, le dio propio hígado para que viviera después del accidenten, pero sólo la recuerda como una prostituta y lástima la única parte de mi madre que sigue viva-golpeaba la nieve con sus manos, sin ninguna protección contra el frío.

-por amor Cody, por amor-al sentir su espalda mojada volteó para verla tratando de secar una lágrimas, ahora estaba llorando por su culpa

-Dawn...lo lamento-.

-mis padres son empresarios de bienes raices, los mas importantes de Ottawa, cuando se dieron cuenta de mis poderes me hicieron a un lado por mi primo, que tiene un talento para los negocios, me dejaron sola aquí con mi abuela que es trabaja en un criadero de animales lastimados por la gente, trabajaba con ella hasta nos peleamos porque ella aceptó que el jefe vendiera animales en el mercado negro para que no la despidieran de su trabajo, le importaba más el dinero que la vida inocente de los animales, por eso vivo en el bosque-vaya suerte de culo han tenido, seguido por el instinto pegó su frente con la de ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-tenemos problemas con nuestras familias, pero si creo que el universo junto a dos solitarios como nosotros por algo, no importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos ante todo, yo seré el sol que iluminara tu flor-esa frase, su mente recordó algo de cuando era niña, sostenía un girasol pisado por unos bravucones de la escuela, cuando un niño que no podía distinguir le extendía su meñique.

"tranquila, yo seré el sol que iluminara tu flor"el recuerdo se fue así como vino, tenía a Cody enfrente de ella sonriendo para animarla, se sintió aliviada por dentro de tenerlo a el

-perdón, que tontería...-

-entonces yo seré la flor que te reconfortara hasta en el más doloroso recuerdo, es una promesa-extendió en meñique para sellar, no importaba que pareciera infantil, ante aquella bella sonrisa de Dawn, decorada por el ambiente y su brillo por las lagrimas, Cody cerro la promesa con la misma calidez, ese bosque fue testigo de la promesa de amistad entre un chico y una chica con gustos opuestos, pero con almas muy similares, pero en realidad era la segunda vez que esta promesa se realizaba en el bosque, el ambiente era fresco y no frío a pesar de estar a cinco grados, ahora contaba con alguien después de mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

 **A/N: con esto la amistad que forjada, todo el pasado de ambos será más explicado luego, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, Chao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: momentos**

Había una semana desde el incidente con el padre de Cody, el cual fue encontrado por un vecino de la zona y llevad clínica, siendo detenido, sólo corto tiempo por el elevado porcentaje de Alcohol en su sangre, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Cody para tomar sus cosas y mudarse a un pequeño departamento, en una ubicación diferente al que su padre sabía para no lo fuera a buscar, Dawn por otra parte seguía con su rutina, la pequeña ardilla se había recuperado de manera satisfactoria, de vuelta a su hogar, dando a entender lo frágil que es la vida en este mundo, los recientes acontecimientos las hicieron meditar su pasado y presente, por lo menos ya no estaba sola.

-Listo, así evitamos cualquier problema que una nieve causa-era día de limpieza en la casa del árbol, con los pocos conocimientos de carpintería, Cody arreglo las partes más viejas de la casa y huecos por donde se podía meter cualquier cosa, aunque no faltaría que un profesional lo arregle.

-Me alegra tener tu ayuda, aunque tardaste bastante-Dawn había terminado hace mucho tiempo, por lo que se dedicaba a cuidar a los pájaros que buscaban comidas encima de una de las ramas más altas del árbol.

-Discúlpame por no ser tan rápido, creo que me llevare esta madera que amablemente traje para tu chimenea-dijo Cody con un notorio sarcasmo, pero sin quitar su sonrisa, decorado por el humo que salía de su boca, a pesar de que ya no había pronóstico de nevadas, cuando la nieve se derrite hace mucho más frío, por lo que sólo traía una chamara azul con su capucha puesta y unos pants grises.

-No será necesario, aprecio tu ayuda-hablo empezando a bajar del árbol, después de despedirse de sus pequeños amigos, a diferencia de él, ella tenía más resistencia al frío, así que con sólo un suéter amarillo y sus típicas calcetas largas moradas tenía suficiente.

-No es nada, voy al lago para recolectar agua para tus plantas y luego vamos a la plaza de la ciudad a ver qué podemos hacer-Dawn decidió acompañarlo, estaba relativamente cerca así que no veía problema, además la energía natural que emanaba ese lago siempre era relajaste y tranquilizador para las energías internas, dieron la vuelta al lago para admirarlo desde otro punto de vista.

-Jamás me cansare de ver esto-Cody dejo la cubeta del lado para subir a una roca que daba una mejor vista, ignorado que estaba congelada y por ende resbaladiza, trato de mantener el equilibrio para no caer, incluso Dawn subió rápidamente para ayudarlo, pero al final la jalo para caer el lago, el agua estaba extremadamente fría por ser agua recién descongelada, nadaron hasta la orilla pero el daño estaba hecho, aquella sensación de congelamiento era demasiado para ambos, y el clima helado no ayudaba.

-Vamos...a...tu casa-el chico hablo entre cortado, haciendo el ruido con los dientes en clara señal de frío.

-Entre más...tiempo...crece la posibilidad...de hipotermia...sígueme-en el mismo que su amigo, Dawn lo guio a una cueva pequeña pero lo suficiente para cobijarlos del frío, para fortuna, encontraron leña para encender una pequeña fogata dentro, una vez encendida tenían su fuente de calor.

-Necesitamos quitarnos la ropa mojada y ponerla cerca del fuego para que se seque-era lo más indicado, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el hecho de tener que quitarse la ropa cerca de una chica, aunque no parecía importarle mucho, ella estaba igual de avergonzada que él, lograron ponerse de acuerdo para cuando quitarse la ropa mojado, ambos quedando en ropa interior, dándose la espalda para no verse, el único sonido era el de la madera quemándose.

-Oye...-.

-Mueve la vista un poco más y serás el juguete del hijo del señor oso-advierto la rubia con una voz bastante tétrica.

-¡Perdón!...sólo quería pedir disculpas por arrastrarte conmigo al agua-dijo Cody susurrando mirando al piso.

-Me sentiría mal si no hubiera tratado de ayudar a un amigo, aun cuando termine así-después de terminar de hablar, exhalo aire de la boca para calentar sus manos, la ropa tardaría un tiempo más y todo parecía indicar que la temperatura no subiría, tendría que optar por la opción natural.

-Cody, tengo una idea para mantener el calor en nuestros cuerpos, me acercare un poco más-.

-Espera, te refieres a un poco más cerca o literalmente estar a mi lado-esa decisión lo tomo por sorpresa, ella ya había pegado su espalda con la suya, más cerca del fuego.

-Así mantendremos un punto de calor en ambos cuerpos mientras nuestra ropa termina de secarse, sirve además para conectar un poco más auras nuestras, eso me lo enseño mi abuela hace tiempo cuando nos quedamos encerradas en el refugio sin luz y con la nieve tapando las salidas, jamás dejo que llorara, siempre trato de mantenerme optimista-por sólo mencionar a su abuela no quiso debatir el tema, de hecho, eso le trajo un recuerdo en particular.

-Cuando nevaba, siempre esperaba a mi mama en la entrada haciendo un muñeco de nieve que nunca me salía bien, nunca traía guantes pero no me importaba con tal de verla sonreír, prendía el calentador y me servía chocolate caliente, aún era bastante iluso para tomar algo caliente sin quemarme la boca por lo que me daba en cucharadas-ambos no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajó por aquellas historias de su infancia, de las pocas que valía recordar, hubo otro silencio prolongado pero este descansaba el cuerpo, perdidos en aquellas memorias, sin perder la realidad que no estaban solos en la cueva, el tiempo paso y las ropas estaban lo suficientemente secas para salir, apagaron la fogata, recogieron todo y regresaron a la casa del árbol, reviso su celular al ver que tenía un correo electrónico de una cuenta privada.

-Dawn...¿recibiste un correo de un supuesto productor de drama total?-pregunto revisando que otras cuentas recibieron este mensaje.

-No, pero mis cartas me dijeron que hoy recibiría noticias sobre el programa, algo que cambiara nuestra rutinas cotidianas-dijo ella con las piernas cruzados, leyendo las cartas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó, considerando que estaba a su lado.

-Dice que todos necesitan conectarse los ex-participantes por Skype a las nueve de la noche para algo importante-esto era extraño, podría ser otra temporada obligada, pero eso sería imposible al estar en contra de lo estipulado por el juez en aquel juicio, no sería la primera vez que la producción se pasa las leyes del país por el arco del triunfo.

-Pero yo no tengo una cuenta de...eso-aclaro la naturalista, no era de sorprenderse, sería difícil verla con cuentas en internet si apenas tiene un celular viejo.

-No te preocupes, puedes venir a mi departamento para entender esto, lo haría en una cafetería en mi laptop, sólo que esta instalando un programa muy pesado y tardara por lo menos dos días si bien me va bien-se rasco la cabeza apenado.

-Por mi no hay problema, quisiera ver como quedo tu departamento, veo en tu aura que te esforzaste mucho esta semana-que bueno que no leyera sus pensamientos, si no supiera que la habitación de Cody era igual a como un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí, tendría que distraerla para por lo menos esconder su basura.

-Claro, por ahora vamos a la plaza a matar el tiempo-y así fue, no hubo nada destacable, sólo caminaron por el edificio, vivieron una taza de chocolate caliente en la tienda local del pueblo, por la época del año la noche caía más temprano, por lo que decidieron irse al apartamento, Cody distrajo a Dawn con la zona donde se dejaba a las mascotas del edificio, era techado por lo que no pasarían frío, subió las escaleras y entro, guardo las cajas y la basura dentro del armario, justo cuando ella llego.

-¿Porqué empujas la puerta de tu armario?-.

-Ah esto, sólo comprobaba que aguantara mi peso, aún faltan dos horas y media para las nueve, nada mejor que ver una película, siéntate en el sofá mientras preparo unas palomitas-Cody tomo un paquete de palomitas, las puso en el microondas.

-Déjame ayudarte un poco, preparare un té casero para acompañar la película-dejo que Dawn revisara su nevera por las cosas que necesitaba, el timbre indicaba que las palomitas estaban listas, las coloco en un tazón morada y fue a seleccionar la película.

"Estoy con una amiga para ver una película juntos, sólo hay una opción clara, película de terror" pensó seleccionado la película llamada, el conjuro dos, si, Cody aún tenía eso viejos hábitos de tratar de aprovechar la situación con chicas, por más ligeras que fueran, sin intenciones de algo más.

-Aquí tienes-la chica salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té caliente, debido a que el calentador del lugar tenía fallas, decidieron cobijarse con una manta mientras veía el inicio de la película, el intento del geek.

.

.

 **(Una hora después)**

.

.

-No abras los ojos Janet, no mires-pasaban la escena donde las cruces de madera del cuarto se volteaban completamente, y después de un corto silencio, apareció el evidente screamer de este tipo de películas de terror, escapando un grito del cuarto que molesto a sus vecinos.

-Tranquilo, es sólo una película-el plan funciono, sólo que los roles se invirtieron, Cody Anderson era el gatito asustadizo, temblando como una gelatina por la escena de la película, siendo ligeramente abrazado y consolado por Dawn Forest, quien no parecía tener ningún tipo de miedo por la película.

"A pesar de que fue un intento para asustarme otra vez, admito que se ve tierno estando asustado como un niño pequeño" Pensó Dawn tratando de aguanta la risa con su mano, sin lograr esconder la sonrisa, viendo como su amigo se tapaba con la manta como si esta fuera un campo de protección anti-sustos, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad para que supiera que no estaba sólo, de algo estaba segura completamente, si esta con él, siempre tendrá un momento divertido que alegrara su día.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Jamás me cansare de escribir cosas entre estos dos, me gusta tanto cuando tengo el tiempo, en fin, gracias por leer, créanme que un comentario ya me satisface, y si no, yo estoy satisfecho por escribir de mi pareja favorita de Drama Total, viva el CoDawn ;D. (La parte de la película está inspirado en el dibujo de la portada de la historia, crédito a la artista "Galactic-Red-Beauty" de Devianart, muy recomendable para ver dibujos de drama total).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Navidad contigo (adelanto)**

 **.**

Después del fracaso completo que represento en un asustado Cody y en Dawn tratando de consolarlo, cuando el plan debió ser al revés, ya era hora de conectarse a Skype, saber la razón para citarlos, todo podía pasar cuando se hablaba de drama total, la chica no tuvo más que darle una cachetada para que dejara de temblar.

-Gracias, ahora resolvamos el misterio-se conectó en su cuenta alternativa, una manera de prevenir que alguien piratería su computadora y rastreara su IP.

-¿Te han acosado por el programa?-pregunto la naturalista por curiosidad.

-Algunas ocasiones, en su mayoría eran sólo adolescentes que buscaban una foto conmigo, una trato de acosarme, sin dejarme opción que llamar a la policía-contesto aplicando para conexión por internet.

-En mi caso fue raro, algunas organizaciones me buscaron para participar en sus campañas, pero esa no es mi forma de defender a la madre tierra, junto a uno que otro viajero, quien me pidió una foto-.

-Es curioso, según las encesta de popularidad en la cuarta temporada, fuiste la más popular entre las chicas, superando a Zoey y a Dakota, incluso eres octava globalmente-Cody abrió una ventana aparte, mostrando las encuestas a los fans.

-Nunca comprenderé a las persona que gustan ver esos programas-asintió al comentario de Dawn, su popularidad se disparó después de quedar tercero en gira mundial, entrenado dentro del top 20, muchos fans eran buena onda, expresando que el merecía ganar, otros sólo lo llamaban manipulador o suertudo, por tener a Sierra como apoyo.

-¿Que es esa luz verde?-pregunto Dawn sellando una luz verde que se prendía y apagaba en su computadora.

-Estamos dentro del grupo...vaya, cuando decían que todos nos reuniríamos no era broma-viendo tantos nombres, conectados, escribo en el espacio en blanco el nombre de ambos, tomó el micrófono para hablar.

-A pasado tiempo chicos, ¿cómo les trata la vida?-pregunto Cody casualmente.

-Bueno saber que aún estas ahí, ¿lo de Dawn es broma?, ¿tan desesperado estas?-se escuchó la voz de Noah, sarcástico como siempre, Cody le dio el micrófono para que hablara, para demostrar la verdad.

-Saludos a todos ustedes compañeros, Cody y yo vivimos en la misma localidad, entenderán que no soy tan apegada al internet y esas cosas, por lo que Cody fue muy amable al permitirme estar presente con ustedes de esta manera-hablo Dawn de manera calmada.

-¡Dawn!, es grandioso saber de ti amiga, debería responder los mensaje que te envió-saludo Zoey feliz.

-Su celular es un ladrillo Nokia, además que no tiene señal donde ella vive-dijo Cody respondió a la duda de ella.

-Ya, ya, el nerd y la rara están bajo el mismo tejo, sólo dígame para que estoy aquí-interrumpió Heather con su carácter de siempre, en eso un mensaje aparte de un recipiente anónimo, dando una fecha específica, unos tres meses, después el chat se cayó, con sólo el mensaje en medio.

-¿Drama Total R?-Cody trataba de manera inútil de levantar el sistema.

-Me pregunto se es una nueva temporada-Dawn analizaba el contexto, una manera muy inusual para anuncia una temporada.

-De todas formas, según esto, enviarán a gente por nosotros, conociendo a los productores, nos cazaran hasta dar con nosotros-.

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas...debo irme, ya es tarde y mis animales se preocuparan si no llego al alba de la luna-Dawn se levantó, y una vez ordenado todo, se dispuso a salir, pero sintió algo sobre sus hombros, un abrigo.

-Hace frío afuera, más aún en el bosque, esto evitará que cojas un resfriado-la naturalista aferro su agarre al suéter, aceptando la prenda.

-Gracias Cody, es muy dulce de tu parte-.

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que un caballero debería hacer-Cody sonrió apenado.

-Si, eres mi caballero asustadizo-.

-¡Oye!-Dawn contuvo su risa, llevando su mano a la boca, por su parte, Cody suspiro derrotado, lo cual se cortó con un abrazo.

-Te agradezco que me dieras la oportunidad de divertirme confió Cody-el geek correspondió el abrazo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, gracias a ti, por tu amistad-duraron unos segundos antes de separarse, la chica le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de retirarse, Cody cerró la puerta feliz, si bien su plan falló, por lo menos pudo pasarla bien con ella, apago su televisión y se fue a dormir, ambos adolescentes pensando en el otro, pero también en el misterio del mensaje de Drama Total.

Termino pasado algunas semanas, en las cuales siguieron viéndose para convivir un poco, aunque claro, ambos tenían cosas que cuidar, Dawn con su preciado bosque, y Cody con sus proyectos de animación y programación, hasta que llego aquella fecha en la que, en teoría, las familias se reunían felizmente, claro, menos para ellos, por lo que, para evitar una navidad solos, Cody propuso algo, ser voluntarios en un orfanato en noche buena.

-¿Estas seguro que somos personas calificadas para esto?-pregunto Dawn, quien llevaba su ropa del programa, además de un suéter blanco y una bufanda amarilla, por su parte Cody llevaba la misma ropa de la noche donde se conocieron.

-Tranquila, no nos van a pedir cambiar pañales, solo distribuiremos la comida, los entretendremos un rato, es simple-era algo que Cody había hecho antes, pues jamás quiso estar con un hombre borracho en navidad, por mas que sea su padre, igual, el jamás creyó en esas cosas.

-Bien, confió en ti-una vez llegaron a la recepción, Dawn casi resbala por el piso mojado, Cody ágilmente la agarra de la mano para evitar caer, mientras la recepcionista, volteo su silla, sin saber lo que sucedió.

-Buenos días jóvenes, ustedes deben ser Cody Anderson y Dawn Forest ¿verdad?-pregunto la mujer amablemente.

-Si-contestaron ambos-

-Genial, gracias por tomar su navidad para apoyar a los niños, estarán felices de convivir con ustedes, es raro que personas de su edad se interesen, más las parejas como ustedes-.

-No somos novios señorita, solo amigos-hablo Dawn, ocultando su pena.

-¿Entonces porque están agarrados de las manos?-pregunto la recepcionista mientras alzaba una ceja, en señal de sospecha, era verdad, por alguna extraña razón, no se habían soltado, ambos miraron al suelo avergonzados y un poco sonrojados, solo escuchando la risa de la mujer detrás de su escritorio.

-Me disculpo por incomodarlos, fue imposible evitarlo, solo firmen aquí y pónganse estas playeras-los ex-concursantes firmaron y entraron a la sala del orfanato, donde la navidad más alocada y memorable de sus vidas iba a tomar lugar.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Estoy escribiendo esto antes de irme de vacaciones, no me dio tiempo para terminar el capítulo, cuando tenga más tiempo e internet se subirá completo, es solo para que las pocas personas que shipean el CoDawn en español sepan que esta historia esta devuelta, sin mas, disfruten el avance, y si no me da el tiempo, felices fiestas, kuna fuera.**


End file.
